Muggle Studies Homework: The Survey
by MistyStarlight
Summary: I'm not good at this. You will get the idea quick.CH 5 up
1. Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Harry Ron and Hermione the common room.

"Ha Ha!" said Ron as he slammed his book closed "I'm finally done with my paper. You Harry?"  
  
"Almost." He replied.  
  
" You know the best part about all this," Ron said leaning back in his chair stretching " I'm done before Hermione." Ron grinned.  
  
"Well Ron since you have so much free time on your hands why don't you help me with my homework." Hermione's eyes and brown bush hair appeared over the top of her book.  
  
"Er. Well I. am felling a little sleepy at the moment." Ron gave a nervous laugh and then faked a yawn.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ron" said Hermione still looking over her book " this won't to too long."  
  
She passed him a sheet of paper full of questions. He looked over it for a few minuets before looking up and asking " What the is this?!?!"  
  
" Its an e-mail survey for my Muggle studies class."

"A B-mail? Whats that?"  
  
"Its an E-MAIL and it a message sent from computers to computer by muggles."

"Hun?"  
  
"Never mind Ron just fill it out."

1.What's your name? Ron Weasley

2. Nickname? None 

3. Middle name? N/a  
  
4. Any siblings? 5 brothers and one sister but she acts like a boy.  
  
Harry - Ginny doesn't act like a boy.

Ron - She does just not around you  
  
5. How old are you? 16  
  
6. When is your birthday? March 1  
  
7. What's your star sign? Ick .. Astronomy

  
  
Hermione - RON! 

Ron - What I don't like Astronomy Hermione - _

  
  
8 Hair color? Red  
  
9. Eye color? Brown  
  
10. What's your favorite color? Red and gold. 11. Food? Yes please  
  


Hermione - RON! 

Ron - I'm hungry  


  
12. Room in the house? kitchen  
  
13. Any special talents? Expiring Quidditch. Player  
  
Harry/ Hermione - *snickers* Ron - What!?!  
  
14. What do you want to be when you grow up? Auror 15. Preferred music style? Weird Sisters  
  
16. What do you do in your spare time? Homework

  
  
Hermione - as you should  


  
17. What would you rather do in your spare time? Quidditch.  
  
18. What's your best treat? My amazing good looks  
  


Harry/ Hermione - *snickers*

Ron - I don't see what's so funny here  
  


19. And your worst one? I have no bad in me. 20. Any strange habits? No  
  


Harry - That's not true. You snore 

Ron - DO NOT! 

Hermione - Or there is the way you scratch or quill on the desk in class.

Ron - I Harry - or the way you spend 20 minuets on your hair every morning getting your hair "just right" *laughs* 

Ron - Shut Up!

  
  
21. Kept a secret from everyone? Yes  
  


Harry - When?!?! 

Hermione - What ?!?! 

Ron - ^_^  
  


22. Had an imaginary friend when you were young? Yes 23. Wanted to hook up with a friend: NO!  
  
24 Had a crush on a teacher: Yuck!  
  
25. Had a New Kids on the Block tape? Who? 26. Describe yourself using one word: Perfection  
  


Hermione - I can think of a word but its not perfection 

Ron - Grrrr 

Quick, what would you do if...? I punched you? I'd have to punch you back 

You were on a desert island? Send up sparks

FAVOURITES. 

Day/Night: Night 

Summer/Winter: Summer  
  
Lace or satin: n\a  
  


Ron - that's a girly question  
  


Fave Food: Everything and chicken  
  
Fave Ice Cream: chocolate  
  
Fave Persons to talk to online: doesn't know what online is  
  


Hermione - Its when - 

Ron - And I don't wanna know what online is!  
  


THE LAST 24 HRS. Cried: Nope.  
  
Worn a skirt: I a boy!  
  


Hermione - Well when you think about it a dress robe is the same thing. 

Ron - is not!  


  
Met someone New: Not lately  
  
Cleaned your room: My room is always clean  


  
Ron - At school anyway..  


  
Done laundry: no  
  
Drove a car: Why drive when you can fly Helped someone? Sure  


  
Hermine - Who? 

Ron - I'm doing this stupid thing aren't I?  


  
Bought something? Yes 

Gotten sick? Yes  
  


Harry - No you haven't 

Ron - yes I have I had to look at Snape Today. 

Harry - HEHE

  
  
Had a serious talk? yes  
  
Hermione - YOU serious!  
  
Missed someone? No  
  
Hugged someone? No  
  
RIGHT NOW.. 

Who have u known the longest of your friends? Harry 

Who's the loudest: Hermione  


  
Hermione - Am not! 

Ron - You're yelling. 

Hermione - point taken

  
  
Who do you go to for advice: Harry  
  
Who do you cry to? No one.  
  
When do you cry the most: Never  
  
Worst Feeling: Hunger

  
  
" Hunger Ron. Really when will you grow up?" Hermione shot at him as she stack her notes.  
  
" Well it makes you feel all empty inside" He mutter, " I bet you'd answer it Getting a B."  
  
"As a matter of fact I did and you should really worry more about your grads more. I mean - "  
  
Good night said Harry as he picked up his papers to leave.  
  
" Oh no you don't you have to do it too." Said Hermione.  
  
"Or what?" asked Harry  
  
"Or you don't get to see my notes later." She said grinning.  
  
"Anything for a friend." said Harry sitting back down.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
MS: Ha ha Harry is next.  
  
Please Review ^_^


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books are the property of J. K. Rowling. This is an original work done for my own amusement, and no profit is being made from it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
Harry Ron and Hermione STILL in the common room.  
  
" Alright lets just get this over with" Harry sighed and picked up his quill  
  
1.What's your name? Harry Potter  
2. Nickname? None  
  
Ron - You have a nickname Malfoy calls you--  
Harry - Don't say it!  
  
3. Middle name? James  
  
Hermione - I didn't know your middle name was James  
J.K.R. - Yes you see I named him that because--  
Ron - Don't talk work on Book 6!!!   
  
4. Any siblings? no  
5. How old are you? 16  
6. When is your birthday? July 31  
  
7. What's your star sign? ......  
8 Hair color? black, untidy, sticks up in the back  
  
Hermione - You know if you just let me try to combed it a little  
Harry - It won't help...._  
  
9. Eye color? Green  
  
Ron - In a creepy sort of way.  
Harry - My eyes aren't creepy!  
Hermione - let me see *gets two inches away form Harry's face*...Yep there creepy.  
Harry - -_-  
  
10. What's your favorite color? Red and gold. Go Gryffindor!  
11. Food? chocolate frogs  
12. Room in the house? Anyone without the Dursley  
13. Any special talents? Quidditch Seeker  
14. What do you want to be when you grow up? Auror   
  
Hermione - You know Harry your the same as Ron if you want to be a Auror--  
Ron/Harry - WE KNOW GRADES!  
  
15. Preferred music style? Weird Sisters are okay  
16. What do you do in your spare time? I have to spare time?  
17. What would you rather do in your spare time? see above  
18. What's your best treat? My patients  
  
Hermione - You know the point of these is to find out more about people meaning you have to tell the truth.  
Harry - It is true.^_^  
  
19. And your worst one? Nothing I'm loveable.  
  
Hermione - Try being a liar  
Harry - Humph  
  
20. Any strange habits? No  
  
Ron - You know I really can't think of anything...Give me time.  
  
21. Kept a secret from everyone? No  
22. Had an imaginary friend when you were young? Yes  
  
Ron - Really?  
Harry - Yeah he beat up Dudley for me.  
Ron - If you hit that guy it would just bounce off...  
  
23. Wanted to hook up with a friend: ...  
  
Harry - *blushes*  
  
24 Had a crush on a teacher: Don't even go there.  
  
25. Had a New Kids on the Block tape? No   
26. Describe yourself using one word: Loved by Millions  
  
Ron/Hermione - -_-;;;  
  
Lace or satin: n\a  
  
Harry - I'm with Ron that is just girly  
  
Fave Ice Cream: chocolate  
Fave Persons to talk to online: Never been able to use a computer  
  
THE LAST 24 HRS.   
Cried: Nope.  
Worn a skirt: Nope  
Met someone New: Not lately  
Cleaned your room: My room is clean  
Done laundry: no and I'm really happy about it.  
Drove a car: That's why I have a broom   
Helped someone? Sure  
Bought something? No  
Gotten sick? No  
Had a serious talk? yes  
Missed someone? No  
Hugged someone? No

Ron - I bet you wish is hugged C-*whacked by Hermione*

  
RIGHT NOW..   
  
Who have u known the longest of your friends? Ron  
Who's the loudest: Hermione  
Who do you go to for advice: Ron  
Who do you cry to? No one.  
When do you cry the most: Never  
Worst Feeling: Hunger  


"Harry Potter! I'm surprised at you. Not only are you copying Ron your copying him in a very dumb thing." Hermione said.

"You just don't understand the emptiness of hunger Hermione." Harry said as he look at and grinned.

"Well its almost midnight I'm going to bed." Ron picked up his this and headed off to the Boy's dormitory.

"Me too." Harry Picked up his things and went after Ron.

Hermione sighed and look down at the paper. "well," she thought "I have all week to finish it." She picked up her thinks and headed off to bed but (MS - Come on you know there was going to be a but) a spare copy of the survey she had been keeping in her notebook feel to the floor.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^ %^%^%^%^%^ 

MS - Ha-ha a copy of the survey on the common room floor what will happen now!

As always PLEASE PLEASE R/R.


	3. Dobby

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books are the property of J. K. Rowling. This is an original work done for my own amusement, and no profit is being made from it.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Gryffindor Common Room After midnight

The picture of the Fat Lady sung open. In popped a few house elves. They quickly started picking up trash and scraping the Dungbombs off the walls (Professor McGonagall had taken 20 points from her own house for this!). Dobby walked over to the table and started picking up. Then he noticed a paper lying on the ground. He read it : 

Muggle studies 

Hermione Granger

Have as many people as you can fill this out and return it to you.

Dobby grinned. He could help Harry Potter's friend........

1.What's your name? Dobby

  
2. Nickname? The House-elve

  
3. Middle name? Dobby don't even have a last name 

  
4. Any siblings? no 

  
5. How old are you? Dobby never says his age

  
6. When is your birthday? *coughs*

  
7. What's your star sign? Dobby don't know that either

  
8. Hair color? Dobby has no hair. He has a cold head

  
9. Eye color? green, tennis ball-sized. Winky says Dobby has nice eyes^_^ but then she throws something- _-

  
10. What's your favorite color? Dobby likes brown

  
11. Food? Where?

  
12. Room in the house? Kitchen with other house elves

  
13. Any special talents? Dobby makes good socks

  
14. What do you want to be when you grow up? a House-elve

  
15. Preferred music style? Dobby doesn't have time for music

  
16. What do you do in your spare time? Make socks

  
17. What would you rather do in your spare time? Make lots of socks

  
18. What's your best treat? Dobby's ability to make socks

  
19. And your worst one? ...cooking

  
20. Any strange habits? Dobby is paid 

  
21. Kept a secret from everyone? no

  
22. Had an imaginary friend when you were young? No

  
23. Wanted to hook up with a friend: No but the a pretty cook that I've had my eye on

  
24 Had a crush on a teacher: Dobby respect the professors very much

  
25. Had a New Kids on the Block tape? What is a tape?

  
26. Describe yourself using one word: Free ^_^

  
Lace or satin: ...lace socks are cool

  
Fave Ice Cream: ???

  
Fave Persons to talk to online: Dobby has never talked to some one while on a line

  
THE LAST 24 HRS. 

  
Cried: Nope.

  
Worn a skirt: Dobby likes his socks

  
Met someone New: No

  
Cleaned your room: always clean

  
Done laundry: YES!

  
Drove a car: Dobby doesn't know what a car is 

  
Helped someone? Yes

  
Bought something? no

  
Gotten sick? no

  
Had a serious talk? no

  
Missed someone? No

  
Hugged someone? No  
  
RIGHT NOW..   
  
Who have u known the longest of your friends? Mr. Harry Potter

  
Who's the loudest: Winky

  
Who do you go to for advice: ?

  
Who do you cry to? Nobody

  
When do you cry the most: When winky is sad

  
Worst Feeling: ...No socks...or being hunger

Dobby put the survey on the table so Hermione could find it in the morning..........

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

MS - I S.P.W.E. DO YOU?....................That just doesn't sound right

**review **


	4. Fred & George Weasley

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books are the property of J. K. Rowling. This is an original work done for my own amusement, and no profit is being made from it.

....and no **Reviews**. _**Please Review**_. Don't you like it? T_T

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The great Hall 

" I just don't see what is so funny about it." Hermione said annioed.

" Well hermione let me see if I can explain it to ya, SOCKES!" Ron said as he burst in to laughter again.

" This is an impraont event! I know that I've been going about this all wrong now!" Hermione

"Going about what all wrong harry asked?" Harry asked.

"S.P.E.W.! Insted of hat I need to make socks. It makes so much more sences now." Hermione grinned and took another bite of egg. " So what do you guyes think?"

Harry stuffed a pice on tost in his mouth and Ron mubbbled something about beging late for class if they didn't go now.

Just then Ginny ran up. "Hey guyes! Here I just wanted to give this to you before i went to class. It from Fred and George. It haven't finished mine yet." Ginny ran back off " See ya later!"

1.What's your name? Fred and George Weasley  
2. Nickname? Weasleys Wheezes. *pulg!* Sorry there might be alot of this. We have to advertize!  
3. Middle name? None Ya!

Ron - I know them hehe I wouulndn't tell ethier

  
4. Any siblings? None we claim

Ron - Hey! 

  
5. How old are you? 18 and lovn' it  
6. When is your birthday? April  
7. What's your star sign? Trust us you will be compatable with of us

Hermione - .......

Harry - ^_^;;;

Ron - *thinking* How dare they hit on hermoine!Not that i care or anything..........

  
8. Hair color? Red  
9. Eye color? brown  
10. What's your favorite color? Blue  
11. Food? Yum! Well take what ever you have!

Hermione - *sighs*

  
12. Room in the house? The ledgendy room where we frist invented Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (Buy today Hermione and We will give You a discount. Just because your lil' ronicks girlfriend)

Hermione - What!?!?!!?!

Ron - *blushes* I'll kill 'em

Harry - hehehehe

Hermione/ron - Shut up harry!

  
13. Any special talents? Jokes! Duh  
14. What do you want to be when you grow up? We are grown. This is an insult Hermione.

Hermione - Grown really? They act like they are 3.

Ron - *still blushing* I'll kill 'em

  
15. Preferred music style? anythign really. That band with the hot chicks are good

Hermoine - Those little -- BLAHBLAHBLAH

Harry/ Ron - -_-

  
16. What do you do in your spare time? Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes tm. Buy today!

Hermione - This too much..........

Harry - well they got all that money for a reason

Ron - *lost in thought*

  
17. What would you rather do in your spare time? Think up nasty thighs to do to Percy

Ron - I knew there as some reson i liked them

  
18. What's your best treat? Our good looks or our sence of humor or our irrestible cham ....

Hermoine - it gose on forver........WOW!

  
19. And your worst one? ha! We are flawes  
20. Any strange habits? No none.

Ron - Inventing explodeing cheese is strange....

  
21. Kept a secret from everyone? Almost ^_-  
22. Had an imaginary friend when you were young? no   
23. Wanted to hook up with a friend: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson ,Katie Bell. The 3 beatuful ladies that just couldn't handle us.  
24 Had a crush on a teacher: ...............  
25. Had a New Kids on the Block tape? Eh?  
26. Describe yourself using one word: Funny, hasom, charming.....who could use just one....   
Lace or satin: ........no   
Fave Ice Cream: Viniall   
Fave Persons to talk to online: Any one who oders from our site! wWw. Weasleys Wheezes.CoM

Harry - They have a web site!?!?!?!

Hermione - Dosen't everyone?

  
THE LAST 24 HRS.   
Cried: no  
Worn a skirt: No why would we do that   
Met someone New: No   
Cleaned your room: HA! We pay others to do that sort of thing.  
Done laundry: NO!   
Drove a car: why drive when you can Apparate *pop*  
Helped someone? yes. Alittle boy came in and went to get his older sister back for killing his rat with her cat. So we gave him a few...er... suprizes   
Bought something? Lots of things!  
Gotten sick? Only when I think of classes with Snape that YOU have to take *shudders* hehe   
Had a serious talk? Yes.

Hermione - Ha. Liers!

Harry - It might be true

Ron - thoses two never had a serious thought let alone said anything!

  
Missed someone? Ginny. We are glad not to see Ron.

Ron -_-

  
Hugged someone? Yes. Mom ^_^   
  
RIGHT NOW..   
  
Who have u known the longest of your friends? I think it may just be twin. We have been together for so long  
Who's the loudest: Fred!   
Who do you go to for advice: The hasom Bro   
Who do you cry to? We do not cry  
When do you cry the most: when gettign caught up to "no good". it makes them fell sorry for you!

Ron - I knew they were always faking it!

  
Worst Feeling: Getting caught

"Well that as offical more that i ever wanted to know" hermione siad.

"oh no!" Ron shot up from the table and stating grabbing his bags

"what is it?" Harry asked

"Were late for classes!!!!!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Please **Review**


	5. Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have and if the universe stays as it is I never will either

1212121212121221212121212121212121212121212121212121212121211211212121212121212121212

"Late! Late! Late! Oh this is horrible!" Hermione panted as they ran down the stairs 

"And for Sanpe of all people." said Ron

"That's _Professor_ Snape and 20 points from Gryffindor as a future reminder." said a growling voice from behind them "And I should think a detention should do for being late for class."

All of them turned to see the towering figure of Professor Snape. Harry opened his mouth to protest the detention but Hermione stepped on his foot to keep him quite. "Sorry Professor --" but she was cut off as Professor Snape usurer them in to the class.

"He was outside after class started too." Harry muttered.

"His not going to give himself detention."

Class went as usually. Hermione made her potion perfectly and Snape was forced to give her and A. Ron "accidentally" poured his potion on Draco Malfoy's head and receive a week of detention. Harry skiped number three on his list of instructions and ended up with something blue when it should have been red. Neville cased a small explosion and bunt down two desk and a coat rack. All and all not a bad class...yet.

"I was trying to think of who to give them too. Seamus is one and Dean maybe." Hermione started to pull the papers from her bag to hand to them when they left class.

"What's this?" Professor Snape's hand snatched the papers from her hand "Ms. Granger passing note in my class."

"No it homework I--"

"Homework," He gave a devilish grin "That's even worse Ms. Granger." He walked over and laid the surveys on his desk. "Classes dismissed."

Hermione made straight for Snape's desk. 

"Oh no you don't Ms. Granger" Snape held the surveys in his hands "I'm am sorry you don't respected my class enough to finish your work--"

"I was done -"

"Do not interrupt or I shall be forced to take points away from your house and you really can afford to have that happen can you?" the corners of Snape's mouth curl slightly and he laid the surveys back on his desk.

Harry and Ron were waiting outside the class when Hermione came dragging out. "Did you get them?" They asked as soon as they were out of ear shot. Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry we'll get it back to night." said Harry walking into the Great Hall.

--------

Snape finally sat down at his desk after the last class of the day.

1.What's your name? Severus Snape 

  
2. Nickname?...dirtty rotton Potter....(read book five)

  
3. Middle name? Jane...

  
4. Any siblings? No

  
5. How old are you? How dare you ask! 5 Points off of Grifindor!!

  
6. When is your birthday? Why do you care?

  
7. What's your star sign? We are not compatibly

  
8. Hair color? Dark Brown.. I think I don't quite remember been to long time since I washed it

  
9. Eye color? beetle-black

  
10. What's your favorite color? Green and silver

  
11. Food? Brains....what are you looking at me like that for cow brains 

  
12. Room in the house? My dungeon classroom 

  
13. Any special talents? Too many to count

  
14. What do you want to be when you grow up? Are you implying that I'm not grown?

  
15. Preferred music style? I have no time for such petty thing...

  
16. What do you do in your spare time? Take points off of Grifindor

  
17. What would you rather do in your spare time? Take points off because of Potter but I'll take all the changes I can get.

  
18. What's your best treat? My Charm with the ladies who are worth my time

  
19. And your worst one? I have a worst?

  
20. Any strange habits? I like to catch the bugs in my class room 

  
21. Kept a secret from everyone? What are your three?

  
22. Had an imaginary friend when you were young? none of you bussiness

  
23. Wanted to hook up with a friend: So few people are worth my time...

  
24 Had a crush on a teacher: the potions teacher in my third year a lovely woman

  
25. Had a New Kids on the Block tape? One of those muggle items I suppose.

  
26. Describe yourself using one word: intelligent

  
Lace or satin: Satin

  
Fave Ice Cream: I perfer Raw Rat Tails they have a that special tang to them

  
Fave Persons to talk to online: another muggle things.....

  
THE LAST 24 HRS. 

  
Cried: 50 points off Gryffindor door and I feel much better for it 

  
Worn a skirt: I wear robes

  
Met someone New: thankfully no

  
Cleaned your room: House elf work

  
Done laundry: again House elf work

  
Drove a car: that what those loud muggle machines are call isn't it?

  
Helped someone? ..Loose Points?

~~Flash back~~

Sanpe - 20 points from Gryffindor

Random Gryffindor Dude - Why?

Sanpe - Because I feel like it.

Random Gryffindor dude - -_-;

~~ Flash back end~~~~

Sanpe - ^U^

  
Bought something? No

  
Gotten sick? of Potter

  
Had a serious talk? When do I not?

  
Missed someone? No

  
Hugged someone? Are you spying on me?  
  
RIGHT NOW..   
  
Who have u known the longest of your friends? Anther stupid question

  
Who's the loudest: Malfoy

  
Who do you go to for advice: Me, Myself, and I

  
Who do you cry to? .........

  
When do you cry the most: When Potter saves the day.

  
Worst Feeling: ......Potter * shudders*

Snape suddenly threw down the survey. "What am I doing? This job must be getting to me..."He wondered out of the room holding his head.

Harry almost fell against the desk avoiding Snipe. He laughed quietly under his Invisibility Cloak. This would be a fun one to read. He picked the papers off Snape's Desk and scurried back to the Gryffindor common room.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yep I updated don't die of shock anyone


End file.
